Bored
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: What happens when young, married parents Jack and Elsa go on a rare date and go see the latest movie. Will Elsa like the movie or will she be forced to find other ways to 'entertain' herself, and what does it mean for Jack? One shot.


Jack grinned, his eyes settling on the empty row of seats up the back of the cinema.

He wasn't surprised that the cinema was nearly empty, it was after all, 9pm on a Sunday night and this particular movie had been out for a few weeks already, meaning the hardcore fans had already seen it.

"Jack, the back row really?," Elsa quizzed, her small hand intertwined with his.

He smirked, stepping back to allow his young wife to settle into a seat before taking the seat beside her, carefully placing the two cups of drink they'd purchased in the cup holders.

"Everyone knows the back row is the best El," he stated. "It gives you the best view."

Elsa looked at him, cocking her eyebrow. "No, everyone knows the back row is where horny teenagers go because they think they will get lucky," she countered. "Not young married parents on a rare date night."

"Do you dare question my motives Mrs Frost," he purred, leaning in as he raised the seat rest which separated them, his arm wrapping around Elsa, pulling her closer.

"Oh please, we've been together for almost five years now, I'm the mother of your child. I think I know you by now," Elsa teased, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth before chewing it slowly.

Jack pouted, dropping his head onto Elsa's shoulder. "I just wanted to spend some time with my beautiful wife, take a few hours to escape from reality," he whispered. "We don't get much time to ourselves anymore El."

…**~X~**...

Elsa sighed, leaning over to stroke Jack's hair. She had to admit he had a point. She'd been so young when they had met, and fallen in love. She was only 18 when she had fallen pregnant unexpectedly, their beloved son Lucas had been born a few months after she turned 19.

Despite the fact that they doted on each other and their son, Elsa couldn't deny that it was nice to just step away from their lives as parents and enjoy a few hours away from the home. They rarely had time to themselves anymore as the demands of parenthood combined with Jack's business and Elsa's studies meant that most of their private time was limited to the bedroom, or the rare times when their busy schedules and Lucas' nap times coincided.

It had been Caroline's insistence that had seen them allowing themselves a rare night out, the older woman had rung them on the Friday evening, telling them that she had Sunday free and was coming to their house where she would take charge of feeding, bathing and putting her grandson to bed.

"I hope Lucas has gone down alright for your mum," Elsa said, bending down to grab her phone. "Maybe I should send her a quick text, he's been a bit restless lately."

Jack shook his head, reaching over and taking the phone, switching it to silent before placing it back in her handbag. "He's fine El," he said. "He loves his 'Gamma' and Mum is more than capable of getting a child to rest. You're forgetting she raised me, and if she can survive that then she can easily handle our son."

Elsa grinned, turning to place a quick kiss on Jack's forehead. "You're right," she agreed. "Besides, even I have to admit, it was nice to get to eat a meal where we didn't have to clean up a messy two year old afterwards."

Jack chuckled. "I think it's the first time in two and a half years where we've managed to enjoy a pasta based dinner which didn't end up with a small child digging his hands into the sauce before wiping it all over himself and us."

"I feel so old sometimes Jack," she moaned. "Sometimes I have to remind myself when I'm chasing after Lucas that I'm not yet 22, and already married with a 2 and a half year old, and a 28 year old husband."

….**~X~**...

Jack watched with interest as his wife's hand inched higher and higher up his thigh. Her head buried in the crook of his neck, the movie on the screen long since ignored as she pressed a series of kisses to his neck and jawline.

He hadn't been surprised when she showed signs of being bored early into the movie, she wasn't a big Marvel fan like he was. She'd admitted to him early on that the only reason she tolerated the movies was for the brilliance that was Tom Hiddleston's Loki, still, she was nothing if not selfless, and when he'd suggested seeing the latest movie she had readily agreed, knowing it would make him happy.

He shuddered, the feeling of Elsa's hand creeping up his thigh, lightly tracing patterns over his jeans was starting to drive him crazy, coupled with the kisses she was applying to his neck, he was finding it hard to keep focused on the movie.

"Elsa," he whispered. "What are you doing?."

She ignored him, shuffling closer, her hand leaving its spot on his thigh, making its way to his cheek as she gently guided his face so that he was facing her. Her blue eyes searching his own as she bit her lip, contemplating her next move, a few strands of her long platinum blonde hair had fallen from her hair tie, framing her face, making her look even more angelic.

In the background he heard a loud bang on the screen, cursing he diverted his eyes, noticing that he'd just missed what looked to be a rather spectacular scene. His eyes scanned the room, the twelve other people in the cinema were all engrossed in the action, leaving Jack and Elsa alone in the back row.

Grinning his hand shot out, cupping Elsa's face as he kissed her, his spare hand moving to tighten his hold on her, bringing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

He felt her body react, initially overcome with surprise at his sudden movement before relaxing, one hand reaching to grip the back of his head, the other inching higher on his thigh, lightly pressing down as it neared the bulge in his pants.

Slowly he ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. He felt her mouth part, granting him the access he desired. His free hand moved to brush through her hair, taking the loose strands in between his fingers and twirling.

…..**~X~**...

Elsa could feel a sudden boldness overcome her, coupled with the boredom, the movie Jack had chosen was failing to hold her interest. She'd already scanned the room, the few other couples in the cinema had thankfully chosen to sit a fair distance away from her and Jack, leaving them alone in the back row.

Slowly she moved her hand to rest on the bulge on his pants, lightly pressing on it. She heard Jack let out a soft groan as he broke their kiss to look at her. His hand moving from the back of her head to rest on her own hand, pressing down harder on the bulge.

She watched as Jack fell back against the chair. His eyes glazing over as he redirected his attention to the screen, nuzzling closer, she continued to press down on his bulge, her hand trailing up to the belt which was holding his pants up.

"Elsa," whispered Jack, his hand moving to tilt her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Don't start something which you can't finish."

…..**~X~**...

Jack looked at his wife, noting the slight blush in her face as she looked at him, biting her lip as she considered his words. He knew that she was considering it, the look on her face told him that she was caught between her own urges, and her more sensible, modest nature, the knowledge that they were not alone or in the privacy of their own home would be playing on her mind.

However, Jack also knew that he was now turned on, the action on the screen all but forgotten as his urges overcame him, something had to be done, he was going to need that relief.

The sudden sensation of Elsa's hands on his belt jerked him back to reality. Grinning, he looked down, noticing the way his gorgeous wife kept her head down as she timidly worked to unbuckle his belt.

"Here," he drawled, moving his hands to pull apart his belt before undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. "Let me."

He watched as Elsa bit her lip, her cheeks tinged with a deep blush as she looked up at him once more before gingerly bending her head down.

…..**~X~**...

Shrugging, Elsa bent down, satisfied that the few other patrons in the cinema were otherwise engaged, blissfully unaware of the young couple up the back.

She knew that she had Jack's interest, that much was obvious by the reaction her movements was getting, the soft groans coming from his mouth.

Bending down she took him in her mouth. Her tongue moving to lick around his cock whilst her hand moved to cup at his balls, lightly squeezing them as she continued to lick and suck, slowly taking his length in her.

She felt Jack's body jerk as she sucked, his hand moving to grip at her hair, lightly pulling at it. Smirking, she continued her assault on him, pulling her mouth back as she licked at the head, her hand moving to lightly trace along his hardened length.

"Getting close," Jack moaned.

She ignored him, removing her hand as she moved it back to cup his balls, slowly taking him in her mouth. Closing her mouth she softly hummed, a soft melody, grinning as she felt Jack's body jerk, knowing she was getting him exactly where she wanted.

She felt Jack writhe in pleasure, glancing at him, she caught his gaze. Her eyes focused on his own as she continued to hum, She knew that he liked it when she gave him eye contact.

A few seconds later he came, filling her mouth with his cum, pulling back she held his gaze. She slowly traced her tongue over her lips, winking seductively as she removed the last traces of his juices from her.

…**~X~**...

Jack watched, his eyes half-lidded as Elsa smirked, slowly licking the last of his cum from her mouth.

His eyes moved to take in their surroundings, the action on the screen was building up as the movie slowly reached its climax. Hastily he moved his hands, pulling his pants back up and fixing his belt.

A part of him couldn't believe his wife had just done that, the young, girl he'd met all those years ago certainly wouldn't have done it, reaching his hand out he grabbed for her, gently pulling her back to sit upright.

His hand moved to cup her chin, tilting her head to press a soft kiss to her lips. "This isn't over love," he whispered. "Just you wait until I get you home alone."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Elsa's head resting on his shoulder as they watched the movie draw to a close, the credits slowly rolling over the screen revealing the last post-credit scene.

Standing up, he leaned down, pulling Elsa to her feet as he led her out of the cinema. His eyes glanced at the posters advertising the coming movies, in fairness to her, he knew that the next movie they saw would be her choice. He just hoped that she'd choose one boring enough so that he could repay her kindness.

**A/N- This is just a little plot bunny that came into my dirty mind and wouldn't go away. This story is dedicated to my good friend, the awesome and equally dirty-minded Oni-no-ko (go check her stories out if you're not already reading them). **


End file.
